


Easy way

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Dystopia, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Mivein nunca habría creído que pudiera acabar de esa manera.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Easy way

**Camino facíl**

Mivein nunca habría creído que pudiera acabar de esa manera.

Durante las semanas pasadas había tratado una y otra vez de hacer callar a Jun’oh, harto de sus lloriqueos, de sus quejas inútiles y de sus recriminaciones.

Descubrir que la solución estaba tan simple lo habría hecho divertir, si en ese momento no hubiera sido tan _ocupado_.

Tenía que admitir de estar muy satisfecho con sí mismo para el resultado obtenido, y también admitir que la voz del Suthi ocupada gimiendo su nombre como si de eso dependiera su vida, era mucho más agradable de su continuo lloriquear. 


End file.
